1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode composite material and a lithium ion battery using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical lithium ion battery includes a cathode, an anode, a separator, and an electrolyte. The performance of electrode active material of the cathode and anode is a key factor, which influences the performance of the lithium ion battery. Typical cathode active materials are lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2), lithium nickel oxide (LiNiO2), lithium manganese oxide (LiMn2O4), and lithium iron phosphate (LiFePO4). Typical anode active materials are lithium titanate (Li4Ti5O12) and carbonaceous materials such as graphite and carbon nanotubes. A conventional method for improving the performance of the electrode active material can be executed by coating other material on a surface of the electrode active material particles. Presently, LiCoO2 or other electrode active material particles coated by aluminum phosphate (AlPO4) has been studied to improve the thermal stability of the lithium ion battery. However, conductivity of the electrode active material coated by AlPO4 may decrease due to the poor conductivity of the AlPO4.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electrode composite material having a good thermal stability and conductivity, and a lithium ion battery using the same.